1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a vehicle aspiration. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to an auxiliary value used during engine aspiration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal combustion engines have proven to be very useful propulsion devices in automobiles and trucks. Indeed, modern society depends on internal combustion engines powering such vehicles to provide transportation for people and for goods. However, internal combustion engines are not without serious problems. They cost money to operate, both in direct fuel costs and in required maintenance, and their operation pollutes the environment.
Because of the seriousness of the foregoing problems associated with internal combustion engines it is important to reduce those problems as much as practical. While there are many ways to address those problems, one widely accepted approach is to focus on providing good engine aspiration. Aspiration is important since internal combustion engines require oxygen to combust with fuel to produce power. A good aspiration system can reduce fuel costs, reduce maintenance requirements on engine valves and spark plugs, maintain good oil viscosity, and improve the environment.
Therefore, an apparatus that improves the aspiration of an internal combustion engine would be beneficial. Particularly beneficial would be a low cost, easily used apparatus that improves the aspiration of an internal combustion engine.